


Nuisance

by MaxTheMemelord



Series: Sanders Sides Individual Angst Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, The Light Sides are oblivious but they help out in the end, There won’t be any explicitly stated relationships but there can be if you squint, There’s a lot of hurt at the moment but there will be comfort eventually I promise, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTheMemelord/pseuds/MaxTheMemelord
Summary: Patton thinks he’s the biggest mistake to ever end up on this planet. So he tries to remove himself from the equation.And as everybody knows, Deceit can sense lies, even if they’re internalised.And as everybody knows, Remus can sense negative feelings, even if they’re internalised.Problem is, will anybody listen to Deceit and Remus when they try to help?





	1. Problem

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is technically my second published fanfiction- but I deleted the first one I published because I didn’t like how it turned out.
> 
> Anyway, this fanfiction should be updated every few days, and I plan on finishing this one, so stay tuned!
> 
> I haven’t edited this, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know!

Patton’s fingertips lazily slid across the windowsill of a store, the paint faded and the curtains drawn. All of the lights were off inside, and cobwebs could be found in every corner. The moral side paused to look at the store, removing his hand and placing it delicately by his side.

The Imagination was duller than he remembered it. Everything was still in the right place, and it continued to grow, yet whatever Patton saw as he walked further and further away from the mindscape grew faded and cold.

Soon it would all be over, he thought to himself. Soon his family wouldn’t have to bend over backwards to pretend to care about him. Soon he wouldn’t have to pretend to constantly be everybody’s happy pappy Patton. Soon he would stop feeling like this.

He was supposed to be everybody’s trustworthy, fun, bubbly, father figure. But he couldn’t even do that right. Patton couldn’t support his family.

Roman was left irritated and without creative inspiration when Patton just couldn’t be inspiring. He could’ve been better.

Logan was left annoyed constantly when Patton got in the way constantly. He should’ve been better.

Virgil was left upset when Patton was overreacting to Remus. He had to be better.

But he wasn’t. And that was Morality’s breaking point.

To nobody in particular, the moral trait whispered hoarsely “They’ll be better off without me.”

Those words left his tongue without a second thought, rolling off with practiced ease. He’d been telling himself he wasn’t good enough for months.

He thought the evidence was right there. Patton saw himself to be the cause of every conflict Thomas had ever faced. From Guys And Dolls to Remus being insistent on intruding, everything was Patton’s fault. That’s what he told himself, until he had the courage to do anything about it.

Patton continued his walk along the Imagination, his legs shaking and tears threatening to spill out of his tired eyes.

But he persevered onwards, thinking that his disappearance would be better for the rest of his family.

No longer would he hurt Roman when he couldn’t think of ideas.

No longer would he annoy Logan with his feelings.

No longer would he stress Virgil with his harshness.

Soon he would free them all from the dead weight that was Morality.

Patton came to a sudden halt when he realised where he was. At the end of the Imagination. The grass and the sidewalk disappeared into a black void, pulsing ominously. It looked flat but as if it went on forever at the same time.

The moral side’s knees weaker and he fell to the soft grass below him, as tears fell freely.

Was he sure he wanted to do this? Was he sure this was the way out? Would his family miss him? 

Swirling thoughts overpowered Patton.

His hands rose to his ears and he gripped hard, trying to block them out. 

Without intending to, he let out a heartbroken scream. Agony pulsed through the noise as tears fell to the grass below him. After it stopped, everything was silent.

Patton, not wanting to disturb the peace, slid the razor from his pocket.

He wouldn’t be a nuisance anymore.

Somewhere in the Mindscape, both Deceit and Remus feel a sudden pang of pain in their hearts. Remus bolts up to Deceit’s door, to find it open, and to find Deceit in the doorway. 

“You felt it too, Dee?” Deceit brushed past him, and hissed as he did so.

“We need to get the others, and we need to find Patton. I *definitely* haven’t felt this kind of pain before.”

Remus nodded, before following behind Deceit obediently.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I’m going to say, is that it gets worse before it gets better. Right now the light sides are kinda not epic, but I swear they learn by the end.

“I’m telling you, there is *not* an immediate threat to his safety!” Deceit hissed loudly, his eyes widening and his foot stamping to the carpeted floor of Thomas’s living room. Roman, standing opposite to Deceit, yelled back, his volume escalating with every syllable.

“Why would I trust what YOU say, anyway? Last time you did anything concerning Patton, it was impersonating him to hurt Thomas!” Roman spat quickly, jeering at both Deceit and Remus, as he pulled out his sword. “Now, leave our house, and leave our sight!” Virgil quickly nodded in agreement, his posture tense and his hands shaking. Logan stood besides Roman and stared Deceit in the eyes.

“Your lies are obvious, even here. Go back to where you belong.” The logical trait turned his back to the Dark Sides and readjusted his glasses once he heard the telltale slam of the door, meaning that they had in fact left.

Roman let out a quick sigh of relief as he slumped against the TV cabinet. Virgil did not relax, even slightly. In fact, he seemed even more tense than usual.

“Manic Panic? What’s got your eyeshadow in a twist?” Roman turned his attention to the anxious side, who was currently fiddling with the patch on his hoodie and avoiding eye contact.

Logan refrained himself from correcting the multiple things wrong with that sentence, such as how eyeshadow couldn’t be twisted, but he analysed that an emotional- ew, emotional, moment was about to occur.

Virgil slowly lifted his gaze up to meet the hazel eyes of the creative trait, and he exhaled shakily before speaking.

“I.. uh.. Princey, they weren’t.. they.. The Dark… Remus and Eth- Deceit…” He quickly corrected himself before continuing, hoping neither of his fellow sides noticed the slip up. “They weren’t lying, y’know.. about Patton. What I..” he gained more confidence as he continued to speak. “What I mean is that he is in fact in danger. I felt it too. Deceit wasn’t lying. For once.”

Both Roman and Logan were standing in their usual spots in shock, before they turned to each other and made eye contact.

Patton lay down on the grass, his vision beginning to blur. It wasn’t as poetic as he imagined, bleeding out at the edge of the Imagination. But it wasn’t going to matter for much longer, anyway.

He stared up at the sky as it faded into a void further to his left. Shakily, he lifted his right arm to examine the vertical line he made there, crimson flowing out of it steadily.

The lines match, Logan would be proud.

Morality’s arm fell to his side as he lost the strength to hold it upwards. He was doing this for them, he reminded himself. 

How selfless. Roman would congratulate him.

Patton’s breathing began to slow as he struggled to keep his eyes open, finally he would get a good sleep.

How nice. Virgil would envy him.

The moral side’s vision began to fade from the corners of his eyes as he lay on the grass, the mossy green turning a deep red around him.

It’s all for the best. They won’t miss me, anyway.


End file.
